The LifeRing
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Cassie and the rest of the circle are still getting over their winning defeat over Black John,recently known as "Mr.Blake"Cassie's father.Now every one is cooling down.Cassie has finally found her working crystal,and Deborah,Diana,and Melanie help her....
1. Chapter 1 The Working Crystal

The life-ring.

Setting(time and place):A few months after the defeat of Black John.

Summary:Cassie and the rest of the circle are still getting over their winning defeat over Black John,recently known as ""Cassie's every one is cooling has finally found her working crystal,and Deborah,Diana,and Melanie help her get it "Fitted"But they find something out that could mean death.

**I do not own the secret circle,or any of the Madam Kelerako.I am not L..I am just a fan,that is really bored at... i just so happened to get a new ring that gave me the idea for the rate and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

what was going through all are thought at this had defeated Black John-or my now we are all swallowing that fact we killed him,Diana had given up Adam for _ME!_ I didn't know what to think at the time.I thought she was playing a joke or something,but she wasn' Adam is mine.

Also,recently I had found my working crystal! It's an wherever I take it,I feel special and strong and nothing can stop me.I liked that .I had found the crystal with Deborah again,which kinda amazed us the fact that she had been there when i found my first later that evening,we went to Diana's to show her the crystal.

"So Cassie,you finally found your working crystal!And an Onyx at that!"said Diana.

"Yea,I guess I did" I said hesitantly.I didn't know why,but i just had a wierd feeling.

"You know what this means dont you?"asked Melanie."We get to take her to see Madam Kelerako."

Who's Madam Kerako?"I asked.I had a another feeling a said something wrong.'Cause the girls just giggled.

"Madam Kelerako,,Madam Kelerako is a woman that,in way,could be a what makes her different is that,she reads eleven of us have gone to her,she read our crystals,told us what it means,then fitted it for other words,but it into jewelry."Explained Melanie carefully.

I caught in with what she ,the jewelry part anyway.I have seen all the girls,and a few of the boys wearing their crystals in bracelets,necklaces,rings,belt buckles..etc.

"So,when I go there....she'll read my crystal...and make it into any jewelry I want?"I asked.

"Yup,pretty much."Said Diana cheerfully."So we should go sometime soon,say,this week?I'll take you...Melanie can come if she would like too."

"Wow,wait up a minute!"Yelled was the first time she had spoken I had forgotten she was with us."What about me?I was the one that was there with her when she found it! I have as much right to go as Melanie!And,I dont want to miss this milestone in are little Cassie's witch life!"she pouted and screemed.I honestly hadn't expected something like that from Deborah. It wasn't like it still gave me the knowing that she still cared.

".You can we go right now?So that way we can get it over with"Said Melanie.

We all nodded in agreement,and soon we were in her car driving to wherever the Madam Kelerako lady was.

About half-hour later,we parked in front of a white little inside,it was full of of them.I had never felt so many emotions and so much power ever in my sort time of being a witch.I asked what this place was,and they said it was a crystal store to humans,but to us,it was resource.

We walked to the very back of the store,and went through some beaded we went through a wooded door that said "Authorized only" On the other side of the door,was a small office/room had a cozy feeling to walked up to the women at the desk and spoke softly to she led us to another back that room was only a single desk with three chairs,and a main one was sitting in the main chair,but we went to sit in the other three was left standing,but she didn't care.

I looked around the rooom,and all the colors were green,brown,or was picture frames every where of mountains,and forests.A few minutes later,a plump women walked in,and sat behind the had brown hair,brown eyes,and was wearing a dark green drees that ran down to her greeted us all:

"Why,hello again Diana,Melanie, this young women must be...Cassandra?is that correct?"she had an accent.I decided it sounded Greek.

"Yes,but I go by Cassie"I responded.

"So am I correct that you have found your crystal?"

"Yes,she has found 's an Onyx,we were hoping you could get a read on then make it into jewelry."Said Diana.

" ofcourse I will be able will you three girls be ever so kind as to leave me and Cassie alone for this part?"She asked slowly.

Diana,Melanie,and Deborah all nodde and shuffled out of the room.I turned to look at Madam Kelerako,and she was stairing at me.I decided not to ask why.

"So,young Cassie,you do have the Onyx with you?do you not?"She asked hopefully.

I nodded and pulled the Onyx out of my front pocket of my jeans.I gave it to her,and she examined looked at it closely,then suddenly her eys went wide,and she looked up at me.

"WHAT?!" I asked in alarm.

"Nothing child,'s just-Could you hold on to this crystal again?"she held it out and I took she took it back."

"I see."she said slowly as if she regreted something."Well,miss Cassie,your crystal is in..perfect Jewelry would you like it to be placed in?"she asked

"Um...."i hadn't really thought about to think about i picked what I wore most often."Could I have it in a ring?"I asked.

"Yes will just take a couple of may go with your friends.I will call you back shortly."She said.

I walked out to where the girls were looking at assorted were quite nice you took the time to study them.

Ten Minutes later,Madam Kelerako called us we got inside,she produced a silver ring band,with the Onyx in the center being held by skeliton hands**(Dont judge it actually looks really my really ring doesn't have the just a i thought for here i'd pute fingers.) **I didn't understand the designe,but desided to go with it,because after a bit,it looked pretty darn said are thank you's and hedded for the door untill Madam Kelerako's small voice came behind us.

"Child,one thing I shoud worn you about,"she said as we turned around to her."That ring,is more than your working crystal is your life."

"I dont understand"i said

"One thing,do you trust these people in this room?"

I nodded.

" speak to this to no one you do not trust. i reliezed-i honestly cannot tell what is at ,or the ,that crystal can do wonderus things for you child.I observed when you walked in, your had the as soon as you lost contact with it to hand it to me,You became fragile thing i studied about this rock is that,it is powerfull indeed.I must warn not,under any cercumstances,take that ring I holds your it on,it can protect you from dark magic,it can even cure may even have the stregnth the save you from a close ,ofcourse that may count on how powerfull you are."

Diana added in"Oh,she is very powerfull"I blushed.

"No not take this do not speak of this to any one you do not goes to all of could use it against you dont want that.I see great things in you Cassandrea -bye!"she said as we walked out.

The car ride home was silent until Melanie asked"Cassie you want me to drop you off at your house right?"

" are alle going to Adams house for a Chris and Doug called earlier to say that when we are done with Madam Kelerako,to go to Adams"Interupted Deborah.

I was a bit excited to go to Adams.I hadn't seen him all I was fianlly aloud to show my feelings for him without feeling ,not completely.I still felt wrong in front of Diana with Adam.

When we got to his house,he was waiting other three went straight inside,while I hung back with wraped his arms around my waist,and pulled me in for a kiss on thel was soft and complete broke apart.

"So how'd it go?"she asked

I showed him my ring.I guess he saw my face when I brought up my hand because he asked

"What's wrong Cass?"

Um..nothing-well,yea,something is I'll explain were alone.

And with that,he took my hand and we went were all there except,guess who?

Faye.

Faye was the third leader next to Diana and I.

I groaned

"Where's Faye?She's the thirs leader,she supposed to be here" I complained.

"Who just get started."said Diana.

All our chairs were in a circle,with Diana and me in the center.

"We all well know we defeated Black know,we have all the master tools,and book of now,we must learn how to manage will take home all the master tools,while I take home the books."Said Diana."There isn't much to cover today...we thought we should call the meeting to make sure everyone is fine,and caught on."

"Well,if there isn't much to cover,lets talk about......Hey!Cassie you got your Crystal jeweled today didn't you?!Ohhhhh! let me see!"yelled grabbed me hand to examin my was on my right middle finger.

Oh my goodness,it's sooo nice!Madam Kerelako's always does an amazing job,if I do say so myself."she laughed.

After some comments about my jewel,the circle began bracking went home,well,all went home except for and I were sitting on the couch while watching every one we were alone,he pulled my face to his in a small kiss on the lips before he said

"Okay Cass,whats bothering you?"

"It's my it,I could be in BIG danger."I explained.

* * *

**Oh,cliff-hangy!! i hate those but i wanted to see how it felt to write it! it's comment and rate on what you ,it was only for fun,cause it's like..1:45am write now soo.....THNXS!!!!**


	2. Authors note

**Hey Guys! im really sorry for not posting it's been pretty darn hectic! with Drama being over,volleyball match coming soon,band concert next ,you get the idea.**

**I really want to apologize for 'Dead to the world'.Thats the im kinda having trouble can you PM me for some idea's?**

**And as for 'Camp rock:A journey' ill try to get to that as soon as I can.I'm most proud of that it has gottten the most a litle spoiler:Sierra gets to talk/meet Shane,Caitlyn may,or may not crack for the school's Tess.**

**And also 'The life ring' is put on abit of a really blocked,so,sorry too.**

**I'll try my best to update but no I do,they might be short,and a little rushed:(**

**But i'm also working on a one-shot about Shane&Mitchie being bored.(Their best friends,and Shane came to visit.)And feelings come out.**

**Again im thnxs to everyone who read my storys!**

**P.S.i do realize that in most of my storys words,. are getting cut sorry about that,but FanFiction in being retarded.**


	3. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	4. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
